Mega Man: The Last Hours
by Fawful
Summary: X and Zero go back in a random time just to visit. However, are they playing a bigger role than what they thought? This story is old and contains plenty of errors. There's room for follow-up chapters, but it's pretty much over unless there's interest.
1. The Random Button

Mega Man: The Last Hours…

In the middle of a great city, a laboratory was crumbling to the ground. This laboratory was a landmark to a great doctor in the field of robotics. The world was in awe at it's demise. A unique crimson robot with long hair was walking out of the lab… but suddenly stopped. It was malfunctioning. The robot ran away from the site, never to be seen again.

Until…

The year 21XX. Dr. Cain has discovered the ruins of that doctor's lab. It had nothing but a unique specimen; a robot who can think, feel, and make it's own decisions. The capsule that contained it was used for some sort of diagnostic testing. Dr. Cain opened it, ignoring the warning. It was completely functional. It's name was Mega Man X.

The doctor became fascinated with the robot. He created copies of the robot's systems and named them reploids. They can lead human lives. But within a few months, some reploids were trying to harm humans. Was it a virus, or an error with the copied systems?

Dr. Cain started the Maverick Hunters, a group of reploids that hunted the anti-human reploids, called Mavericks. They also save cats from trees daily. Sigma was the leader of the Maverick Hunters, but he soon became the Maverick leader. In his place came the mysterious crimson robot known as Zero. X and Zero have battled against the Maverick forces three times so far. It was recently discovered that Sigma itself is a computer virus. That explains how he would always return for every major battle.

Now…

X and Zero met and talked for a few minutes when there was a temporary peace after Sigma Virus' destruction. They didn't expect big things to happen today. It really has gotten boring without Mavericks threatening the Hunters and tension surrounding the headquarters. Then X had an idea. "Hey Zero, why don't we use Dr. Cain's time remote to travel to the past? It's more exciting then doing the same routine everyday." Zero couldn't find a reason not to do it, so he joined him.

The time remote was a remote control device. It allowed the user to travel to any time period. That is why 21XX is so advanced. If in the wrong hands, it can cause eternal chaos. But X and Zero were professionals… right?

Zero noticed a sticky note right by the remote. It said "Dear Zero, please don't use the time machine, love Zero." Zero thought it was just there because Dr. Cain doesn't want anyone to touch his time remote. They used the remote and selected the "random time period" button.


	2. A Random Time

Mega Man: The Last Hours…

In the middle of a great city, two doctors worked on a revolutionary robot in the year 200X. The robot was the prototype of Mega Man. Named Proto Man, it was also the prototype Robot Master. It was a red advanced Sniper Joe robot with a shield and Proto Buster. One day, it had apparently malfunctioned and ran out of the lab, never to be seen again…

Until…

Mega Man had defeated Dr. Wily two times after he aspired world domination. Dr. Wily came up to Dr. Light one rainy morning and asked him to be his assistant for his peace-keeping robot project. Dr. Light accepted. He might've been drunk. The robot, Gamma, needed elements to activate. The elements were located in the mining worlds. Break Man tried to test Mega Man in battle a few times. Break Man turned out to be Proto Man. He had gained his trademark shades.

Now…

Mega Man has foiled Dr. Wily's plans at least ten times thus far. He has a rival, Bass, and his dog, Treble, two robotic creations from Dr. Wily. An odd thing has happened on one day. A strange reading from one of Wily's old ruined labs has suddenly appeared. Dr. Light sent Mega Man to check the collapsed tower. As soon as he got there, he saw a blue robot and red robot on top of the rubble, deactivated. Mega Man had never seen these before.

Meanwhile, at Wily's current lab, Dr. Wily was nearly complete on his most marvelous creation to date. It uses an unnatural amount of Bassnium, the most powerful element. Bass, who was watching Wily, asked "So what is your plan this time?" Wily responded "Oh, I'm going to use a plot to use 8 cheaply constructed Robot Masters and give access to the tower, after which me and Mega Man will battle, then I'll sent King after him." Bass actually looked surprised. "You mean you wouldn't rather send King to rip Mega Man's arms off or nuke Dr. Light's Lab?" "Too simple. My style is, and always will be, needlessly complicated." Bass was mad at Wily for spitting on his ideas. Bass could bet that he could create a better plan that him…


	3. Bass' Minor Error

Mega Man: The Last Hours…

"Let me introduce you to my 8 new Robot Masters!" Dr. Wily said to Bass. "DWNO65: Plastic Man! Behold, his Plastic Wrapper attack!" Bass face faulted. "Here comes DWNO66: Woman Man!" Bass was really upset. He didn't even hear the rest. He thought to himself. _Not even Mega Man deserves to fight these pathetic tin cans that can't even hit a tree. Mega Man will get their powers… what if King is weak to one of them? I remember hearing about a "Bubble Lead-Hologram Incident"…_

"And finally, DWNO72: Cook Man! He can feed Mega Man disgusting meals!" Bass couldn't take it. His system was overheating because of his stress! When it did, something in his system formed. It is very small, but an error exists in his system. Bass suggested "Wily, would it really be difficult to create a Spike Man? Mega Man can't withstand spikes." Wily remarked "Oh, but I would get hurt putting spikes around his body as a shield. If I am unable to do that, then Mega Man would win in a fight." Bass' error grew a bit larger…

X opened his eyes. He was on some type of operating table. Zero was in the corner of the room, still unconscious. X noticed a girl robot in a red dress, a familiar man that looked remarkable like Santa Claus, and a blue robot. Santa Claus was the first to speak. "Hello there. Welcome to the year 20XX!" X was shocked that he knew of his time-travel. Had he destroyed the space-time continuum? "You… know of my time-travel? But how?" he asked. Santa Claus seemed amused. He said "It's really quite simple. But, if I told you, I might be boring you. Besides, I'm working on designs for you, Mega Man X."

X asked "Dr. Light, I presume?" The doctor nodded. "Who are these other two?" X asked. "This blue robot is the original Mega Man, and the girl is… umm…" "Roll." said she, in an irritated voice. "That's it! Roll!" Exclaimed Dr. Light. "How was I deactivated when I used my time machine?" asked X. "Well, the explanation is long, so I'll probably be boring you." answered Dr. Light. "You just don't **have **an explanation, do you?" asked X. "Do not question you creator!" said the doctor.

Back at Wily Tower, Wily tells Bass the levels that the Robot Masters will be using. "Disco Man will use the spooky, abandoned disco center." said Wily, in a proud voice. "Why don't we just let all Robot Masters just gang up on Mega Man and proceed to destroy him? It might increase our chances of getting rid of him." Bass interrupted, in a calm voice. "Bass," said Wily "needlessly complicated is the way. It makes you feel a better sense of accomplishment if you actually destroy him this way. Anyway…" Bass' error grew bigger.


	4. Bass' Major Error

Mega Man: The Last Hours…

"Bass, now that you know my plan, I must tell you the truth. I am not completing Project King. It would have been the most powerful robot ever to be created, but it is far too complex…" confessed Wily. Bass tried to contain his immeasurable rage, but it only made him build more anger. He literally had steam come out of his ears. Of course, that's possible because he's a robot. Wily said, concerned "Bass, are you alright?" Bass responded by charging his arm cannon. Wily's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered when Mega Man threatened him that way.

"The Wily that is a doctor, you are the creator of me, an accident of an accident which is a flaw! The name that is Bass is my designated name! Improved I am to destroy the lowly madman which is you!" Guts Man sensed the danger of his creator, and came rushing to the room with a really big rock. He threw it at Bass, but it didn't even faze him. Bass laughed maniacally. "I am the strongest paper that beats the brittle rock in the paper and rock--also, and scissors!" Bass shot his Charge Shot at Guts Man. Guts Man exploded.

Wily was scared stiff. Bass thought for the moment. "An interruption that the Man of Guts gave me the brain storm. If you are the one to cooperate, I am the one to stopping of the destruction to you." Bass offered. "What do you want me to do?" questioned Wily. Bass replied "Finish the project you started named King. Then, put the circuit of golden that is mine inside him." A few seconds later, all of Wily's Robot Masters came in to defend their creator, but they quickly fell to the same fate as Guts Man.

Wily was a bit confused. Bass wanted him to put his golden chip inside of the project. Wily did not seem to recall Bass having a golden chip. Bass interrupted his thoughts. "Will do it you?" Wily hesitated. "Yes, but the materials that I need are extremely rare. The only one in possession of the materials is Dr. Light." "No worry, I'll get rare the material at the laboratory that the Doctor of Light owns! However, before the hand must I do the process of the making sure not a traitor is the Wily!"

Bass then charged his shot… and fired at Dr. Wily. This type of shot didn't harm him. Instead, Wily couldn't move at all. He felt glued to the floor. "Now the futileness is futile! The now is the material time! It is the finally begins of the Great Awakening!" Bass then teleported to Dr. Light's Lab to ransack it for the rare materials.


	5. The Gold Chip's True Importance

Mega Man: The Last Hours…

The Level 10 Alert in Dr. Light's Lab goes off. Bass enters the room where everyone is at. "I am in the need of rare the material. Do you have rare the material?" is all that Bass said. Nearly everyone thought that Bass seemed very odd. Mega Man asked "Uh, what exactly do you need?" There was silence. "You don't even know, do you?" "For that, the dying is you!" Bass then noticed something in the corner of the room. It was Zero, X's companion, still unconscious.

Bass was in luck. He said "Robot Red in the corner is the necessary of the parts." Mega Man said "You want his parts!? I can't let you do that!" Bass charged his arm canon. Mega Man fired a regular shot, but it didn't harm Bass. Bass fired at Mega Man. Mega Man exploded because of the shot. X commented "Well, that was anticlimactic!"

X charged and fired at Bass. Bass, for the first time that day, felt pain. X used Zero's Beam Sabre to make a quick fight. Bass' energy decreased dramatically. Bass stopped. He said "A winner is you. The next meeting is the unluckiness of you!" Bass teleported away. The fight was easier than X thought.

X was thanked by everyone for stopping Bass. Dr. Light, Roll, Auto, Eddie, Beat, Mega Man… "Wait a second, something's wrong." X said. "How can you be here, when you just exploded?" X asked. Mega Man explained by saying that a copy of a robot's head would give the robot an "Extra Life". X already knew that, but he thought it was a new technology for him.

Zero soon awakened. He was introduced to everybody and was told what happened while he was asleep. Zero was the first to notice something very important. "Hey X, why are you blue?" X then noticed that he didn't have the Gold Chip. He had it until he went through time. Dr. Light feared the worst. "You had the Gold Chip? It is not something to lose!." Dr. Light told the Legend of the Gold Chip.

"A long time ago, a Gold Robot was created. It was designed to be the perfect war machine. There was a huge hole in it's programming. This hole led to an error that consumed it. The error soon became a computer virus. It was nicknamed the Maverick Virus. The Gold Robot spread the virus to other robots and created a gigantic army. The virus made the robots hostile towards humans. The army wanted to wipe out humans and steal crocodile eggs."

"The world had almost lost all hope. All the militaries in the world became one force and barely won against the robots. All that was left from the Gold Robot was a mysterious Gold Chip. Apparently, the Gold Chip gave the robot the ultimate power, and is rumored to have led to the programming hole. It contains the virus. If the Gold Chip were to be destroyed, the virus would wreck havoc across the world again. The Gold Chip was sealed in a hidden spot, in hopes that no one could find it."

"But I found it by accident before I met Dr. Wily. I discovered that if the chip is installed in a robot, the virus could consume the robot. I have made my robots immune to the effects of the virus so that if it were ever installed, it would only enhance the robot's powers. When X when back in time, the Gold Chip warped through space and appeared in Wily's possession…"


End file.
